Affinity chromatography is a separation technique based on specific and reversible molecular interactions between two biologically active substances. However, the development of affinity chromatography has been retarded to a great extent by the absence of suitable supports and the lack of satisfactory techniques for immobilizing ligands.
It is especially desirable that an affinity matrix be available for use in affinity chromatography which maxtrix has a leaving group, used as an activator for the coupling reaction with the ligand, which forms a reaction indicator in aqueous solutions.